At present, a relevant intelligent mobile terminal generally adopts a lateral card tray type card connecting apparatus to adapt to development trends and market demands of thinning and integration of a mobile terminal. The relevant lateral card tray type card connecting apparatus is generally comprised of a card tray and a base. The card tray carries a user card (such as an SIM card) and slides in the base. The base contains the card tray, and locks or ejects the card tray.
According to a locked or ejected structure of the card tray, current common card connecting apparatuses can be divided into a needle poking structure and a self-locking structure. The needle poking structure is a structure locking mode. When a user card is installed, the card tray is pushed in the base of the mobile terminal and a locking component in the base clamps the card tray in the base. When the user card is to be taken out, a special tool (such as a thimble) is inserted into an unlocking hole (such as a thimble hole) formed in a housing of the mobile terminal and the special tool pushes the locking component to release a clamped state of the card tray so that the card tray slides out of the base. The self-locking structure is also called as a Push-Push mode, and is to press the card tray once to lock the card tray after the card tray is pushed in the base and then to press the card tray once more to eject the card tray.
Practical use indicates that although the needle poking structure has advantages of reliable card fixation and the like, the mode requires a user to carry the special tool at any time; otherwise, the user card cannot be taken out, not only causing inconvenient operation, but also affecting user experience. In addition, although the self-locking structure has the advantages of convenient operation and the like, the mode has a defect of easily false triggering of card return. For example, when the mobile terminal accidentally falls on the ground, impact of external force enables the card tray to drive the user card to eject from the base. For another example, when the user uses the mobile terminal, the card tray may be pressed by mistake, causing that the card tray drives the user card to eject from the base. The defect of easily false triggering of card return in the self-locking structure may cause communication interruption, cause errors in data and information and seriously affect normal use of the mobile terminal.